Monster Hunters
by Synth-Disco
Summary: Sometime in the near future, Aliens "Monsters" have been attacking Equestria so as a way to solve the issue, ponies have sent giant robots to kill them, however after an unsuccessful try at doing so and thanks to a few discoveries, four ponies will stop the source to the issue. All OC's, One-shot, death through not graphic. Enjoy.


Monster Hunters

Storm clouds surrounded Ponyville; lighting flashed in the skies, a dragon dove in with flames spitting out, the dragon landed and wings morphed into spider-like legs as people ran while the beast was destroying buildings with blow after blow, those black eyes expelling acid, it feet planting a bomb-like plant.

"Calvin and Kevin, report to your monster hunters." Said a voice and running up in seconds, Calvin, a young colt dressed in a one-part outfit along appeared with his older brother. Both looked young for their age.

"One last time, bro." Calvin joked.

"Yup." Kevin replied, pushing a hoof button that closed the door.

The duo laid their bodies as a computer scanned them.

"Just like usual." Kevin commented.

"Hopefully."

Calvin pressed a button to switch on the machine.

All over the massive machine quickly turned on, the room they were in was air lifted.

"Do we have its location?" asked the commander.

"Yes, we do." Kevin assured, as the computer bleeped like a fire alarm.

"Okay, like always… three, two… one!"

Calvin tapped the screen and swiftly was dropped down.

"A little rougher than usual, is something wrong?"

"No?" Calvin replied, as they got their ease.

"Ok, let's get things started!" Kevin cried.

The machine moved and looked like a pony, it sped up as the monster grew closer and with a quick blow, the machine slammed the monster's head without it noticing.

"Got ya!" Kevin exclaimed.

The dragon's wings formed into swords and swung them quickly into the robot. Sparks flew everywhere; the two pilots looked at another.

"Huh? It doesn't…"

Quickly Kevin moved the object which moved to the right hoof and broke the swords in two, screams followed.

"Calvin, kill it!" Kevin shouted.

Calvin pushed a button, a laser-hoof fired.

The creature fell down, but rose in an instant.

"Wait a second!" Calvin noticed the plant bomb was leaking, slowly.

"The bomb! It is going to blow up!"  
"Mmm… nice." Kevin smiled.  
The robot dashed over to the bomb and bounced it as easily as a ball. It blew up as the creature was going for a strike.

"Great job!"

"Thanks." Calvin said with a smile.

The creature remains were everywhere, including on the machine.

"Well, better go home, right?" Calvin said.

"Yeah, I think it about that time."

Hover crafts with vacuums picked up the remains, two scientists ponies appeared; they walked in a full circle around the green blood.

"How odd, this creature is similar to a plant." The young grown felly remarked to him.

"Maybe that is why could create plants like a weapon." The scientist glanced.

"Yes, well I am not stupid," She replied to him.

"Another thing, it could be a mutation?"

"No. How could it…"

The young grown felly handed him her pad.

"Let me look."

She leaned over and glanced.

"I… it is?"

"Yes, but how is it, that's question?"

"Well, I know that isn't possible for an animal-plant mixture?"  
Another scientist pony ran over to them.

"Now, speaking of the mixture theory, it's true!"  
"What do you mean?" She asked him, sharply.

"According to our computer, we see since this attack, something creative about these creatures has happened in their bodies."

"How?"

The scientist looked at her with eyes widen with fear. The look made her feel the fear from her.

"They are learning our weakness and natural elements, than here is the crazy part, they, whoever is doing this is mixing them in odd ways. I mean it is something that we could only dream possible."

The felly looked at her fellow scientist.

"We need tell to him!"

They swiftly jogged away.

Suddenly stop.

"Wait… what or who are doing this?"

The machine walked in through massive steel doors into a repair and create area, the place is enormous and an awe in a single look. Calvin and Kevin exited their machine as two robot hooves lifts were up.

"Welcome back Calvin and Kevin, two brothers who are well known which I am grateful for. " A young colt greeted.

"No problem, at all and beside, how is family doing?" Kevin asked, casually.

"Oh, great, how about you two?"

"Actually, I think Calvin likes somepony in this place."

The Colt looked at Calvin with curiosity.

"Who?"

"There, sir." He pointed with a shaking hoof.

"Why so nervous?" The Gentlecolt asked him.

"Because I have been thinking about the last attack…the monster appeared to be a plant than an animal and that's an issue to me."

"How, Calvin?" Kevin asked him.

"I know I am a very quiet colt but…"

"Very well, also Calvin, You are going to get a new co-pilot."

"Where is Kevin is going… somewhere? Calvin asked him.

"Yes. Now meet Mindy." The person quickly introduced.

A young grown felly walked up to the Gentlecolt, she doesn't have any make-up on but still looks great for her age.

"What's up, Calvin?" she said and with hoof shake, Calvin felt something when he saw her at first.

"You have…" Calvin was going to say, he started breathing fast.

He fell to the floor with a smile.

"Get up!" Mindy said, dryly.

"Okay… I will."

Mindy walked away, Calvin can still felt that feeling.

Suddenly an alert flashed all around.

"We have a monster on our hooves." Mindy said with an evil smile.

"So you got in this place for what?" Calvin asked, slowly rising.

"To be a heroine and maybe even do something I wish I could have done in a long time." Mindy replied with Calvin wondering.

Step by step, the machine walked.

"Can you see anything, Mindy?" asked Calvin.

"No... Wait!" stated Mindy, as both controlled from inside the machine.

"What?"

Mindy tapped on the screen, a red dote fell quickly in the sky, and then disappeared.

"Huh?" Mindy wondered out loud.

"I think it knows…"

"Really, then…" Mindy saw it on top of the machine.

She became silence as shaking from the creature.

The creature was water, only alive with a mouth full of lightning bolts, its tail whipped and tripped over the robot.

"Do something!" Calvin shouted.

Mindy tapped on the screen. A fire ray appeared out of the robot's hand, firing a river that burned the creature. Steam flew into the air and followed by a roar.

It tracked the robot and bit into the hoof, shocking and overloading it.

"No!" The two screamed.

The machine became dark. The two ran out from an exit door, leaped and ran down the street.

"Now what?" Mindy asked.

"I didn't know… however…"

Water floated suddenly in large waves down the streets, Mindy and Calvin tried to swim as they were feeling the monster above them.

"Speck!" It asked them.

"What do you want? Why are trying to kill everyone and destroy everything?" Mindy asked.

"And you!"  
Calvin looked with eyes at his blue electric eyes.

"Please tell us."

It shocked them.

In their thoughts, images that explained what origins of it and a factory-like area where more of these things were being prepared.

Calvin and Mindy faded out.

"Get up!" said a voice.

The young grown felly scientist looked down at Calvin and Mindy; a medical team was behind and quickly scanned them.

"They are fine." One of them agreed that make the others agreed as well.

"So… anyway Calvin and Mindy, what happened to you guys?" She asked.

"What, who are you?" Mindy asked her voice weak.

"I am Passion. Now why we know you ponies is because we work for your program to stop these creatures, now tell me, what happened!"

Passion grabbed a pad and wrote.

"For starters we lost the fight." Mindy started, "And ran down to the streets to escape, however it followed us and… and…" Mindy's eyes widen as she tried to say it. "Spoke to us."

Passion's eyes also widen. "Really? It did?" She asked.

"Yes, and it wanted us to talk, so we did and I asked it 'What do you want? Why are trying to kill everyone and destroy everything?'"

Passion looked at her closely,

"And what did it say?"

Calvin and Mindy looked at another.

"Nothing…" Calvin said.

"Only shocked us and we saw something, it was alien and bizarre how these people create these things."

Passion turned to Calvin.

"You mean these things are grown and then molded?"

"Kinda."

"No!" Mindy entered, "They are created like how life is created in science labs."

"But how…"

"We don't know, however what we did know is that there is going to be a war from where they are from!" Mindy screamed.

Passion thought about this, turned around and said, "I think what happened over here is messing with your minds, somehow."

She walked out as the medical team ran out and carried Calvin and Mindy shouting.

"No, we are fine…" Mindy shouted and passed out along with Calvin.

In their room, Calvin and Mindy awoke to see Kevin.

"Well, you two, I'm back to help you guys by the commander's orders." He said.

Calvin looked at Kevin with a smile that quickly became a disappointed look. They were inside a four beds in a room, very military like style.

"Why?" Calvin asked, "I thought you were re-assigned."

"Yes, until… may I say that the pilot died after one of those creatures attacked us."

"Oh." Mindy added.

"So that is why and I am part of Calvin family. Oh, yeah! While you guys were resting, they upgraded your machine!"

"How?" Mindy asked.

"How, sister… for one thing it will fit three people."

"Wait! And I still don't understand this for some odd reason… why do we need two pilots away, I mean could you use a machine to pilot?"

"Likely, however, Mindy, it's time to explain: The program started and had continued for the last twenty years. The machines that you see today are purely pony-made which goes to my point since it was so hard trying to find a job because machine almost had taken over all of them, so this was born to try to help people to do a few thing: One, what we are doing and that would be killing this monster that must be alien. Two, it is an excellent way to get a job that pays nicely. Now to get to the question "Why do we need two pilots?" Because we need teamwork to survive and I guess that why you and Calvin don't get along to well, according to what I have heard around here."

"I think that is true." Mindy stated.

Passion stepped into the room; she was dressed for the mission.

"Okay, I think I should explain a little: I am so hyped up do this that I have Goosebumps all over my body."

"Because you're cold?" Mindy asked.

"No, ha, ha, ha it's because… did I tell you why?"

"Yes…"

Passion smiled.

"And we going to do this stop this war from happening, yeah!"

"Now, may I ask this nicely, let's go, please?" Kevin asked.

Mindy and Calvin had uncertain faces.

"Oh, c'mon it's going to fine." Mindy said with a warm smile.

"Okay." Calvin said, his body shaking.

"One thing, do you where it is?" Calvin asked, again.

They stepped into the room where The Gentlecolt waited for them.

"Does this answer your question?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah." Calvin looked at the place, stunned at the devices.

"Welcome to the command center. " The Gentlecolt or Commander greeted them.

"I would like to say thanks to your vision and you're mission, we have found where the area where these are created, take a look at the moon…" He turned on a video-screen, it was on the dark side but zoomed in with a light and there was a base.

"That's it!" Both Mindy and Calvin shouted.

"Thank you. Now you two along with Kevin and Passion will pilot that machine stands next to you. And one last thing as a warming to you two…" He pointed a hoof to the computer screen, several red dote appeared in city closest to the area, and several more followed.

"They know." He said calmly but fear was in his voice.

"How?" Mindy asked.

Passion stepped in and said: "We have discovered, they can track every move now and a new thing, they can talk."

"Well, duh! We told the commander that!" Calvin said with a sight giggle.

"But how? And here is answer!" Passion had in her hoof, a photo.

"What's that?" Calvin asked.

"A voice-box, although we find this a little strange; one last thing, my partner stated that the reason is clear, they are getting smart but not enough to rebel again their orders."

"Wait, Passion, you mean they are solders?" The Commander asked.

"Yeah, and according to Mindy and Calvin they are planning for a war… on us." She stopped.

The moment passed slowly.

The same video-screen had red on its screen and an alarm flashed

"I believe, Kevin, Passion, Mindy, and Calvin. This is war."

Passion leaped up in awe.

"This is what I have been waiting for!"

"And you know what to do since you have done some training." The commander commented, getting the attention of Kevin.

"Passion didn't train all the way?"  
"Yes, she had a busy time fitting science and training into her lifestyle."

"Oh, don't worry about me, too much." Passion assured him.

"Fine…" Kevin said with a sigh and an angered look at The Commander.

Meanwhile on the moon, an orange alien yelled in a high voice: "War!"

Monsters, outside this area leaped down from the surface.

In the robot bay walked, Kevin, Calvin, Passion, Mindy and Commander.

"We need some way to get up to the moon!" Calvin asked.

"Easy, we are going to space – lift you ponies up."

"Sir… we have an issue, the aliens know where we are." said a worker.

"What do you mean?!" The commander snapped.

"Well, look!"

On a computer screen, several monsters are destroying the robots.

"Quick! Get in the machine!" The Commander ordered.

Without a word, the four ran away and searched for the machine.

"Where is it?" Kevin asked.

Suddenly a thought hit Calvin.

"What about the Commander?!"

"Don't worry; he knows how to take care of himself." Passion said pushing Calvin's back.

As they ran, the commander looked back as the monsters ripped the area up.

"So long." He said with a tear.

The robot lifted up by a few rockets up, soaring into the air. Monsters drove down from all around and landed in the city streets, destroying the place. Military fired at the monsters, hover-crafts firing lasers.

Below on the ground, a military pony watched as the scene was in his eyes, all of it.

Inside the robot, oxygen tanks started giving air into it as it reached space. The crew wondered as they viewed Equestria.

"Wonderful." Calvin said.

Suddenly, after a few seconds landed on the moon.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Kevin said, through his radio to the others and moved on to the soil, skipping with every step.

"We must be lucky." Passion said.

"Why?" asked Mindy.

"Because we haven't ran into any monsters, yet." She said, watching the computer for movements.

A quaking from the ground, made them fearful.

"They are coming!"  
And from it a monster leaped on to the machine with a rock, smashing it down.

The machine was pounded to the ground, again, again, again.

"Kevin, figure something out." Calvin requested, calmly.

"If we just…"

"I have a better plan!" Mindy stated.

She grabbed the monster.

"What are you doing so sudden?" Passion asked.

"You'll see a little help, please?" Mindy requested, Passion smiled and both of them lifted up the monster and threw it.

The creature bounced off.

"Why didn't I think of that idea?"

"We are on the moon." Passion and Mindy commented.

"Yes… wait it is coming back… let's go!" Kevin ordered.

The robot bounced over the moon's soil while the creature tailed swiftly behind.

"Find something to kill this thing!" Calvin shouted.

"Calm down, I think I know just how to destroy this thing." Passion smiled as she said and pressed a button.

A huge laser tail appeared and cut through the creature's rock skin.

"Bingo!" She exclaimed.

"How did you find… no I didn't even…" Kevin said, shocked.

"You don't have to tell me."

Calvin giggled.

"Somebody hasn't read the booklet that came with this!"

"Stop it!"

"Anyhow, Kevin may we go."

"Yes…"

Mindy and Passion smiled at another.

"Nice one." And they hi-fived.

In front of them, a massive factory-like place, made from moon rocks, as creatures float out.

"We found it." Kevin radioed to the commander.

Nothing.

"Hello?" Kevin asked.

"Is he, alive?"

"Try the rest of the place." Mindy suggested.

Nothing.

"They destroyed it." Passion noticed, suddenly.

"Those CREATURES!" Kevin shouted.

"You know what to do… let's get this over with!" Calvin agreed.

A pause, a voice suddenly appeared from the radio to Earth.

"Are you the last crew to save us?"

Calvin asked, "Do you mean that… slow down, who are you people?"

"I am a general pony of the PASA and Military; we discover you guys made a space-lift toward the moon, sadly your company was destroyed by those creatures which we are battling and you found out where they were. We have a space area waiting."

Kevin commented: "How are you going to get this machine on the station?"

"Very easy, we recycled the metal we found and created special electronic magnets. Their size is right for the job. The only thing we are worried about is if you can destroy where these creatures are coming from and stay alive." He finalized, and the radio switched off.

"So how to get inside?" Kevin thought out loud.

"We can try… no that wouldn't work… or…something?" Calvin thought as well.

Mindy and Passion turned and noticed an opening, slowly closing.

"Colts, we found you're answer."  
"Good."

The machine hopped up and skipped, suddenly a monster rammed into them.

"Another moon rock monster?!" Kevin said with frustration.

It picked them and threw them up, crashing into a huge rock.

The machine flew around and a sword formed from its hoof.

Roaring, the monster skin hole's formed moon rock, two rock-chunks forms as shields.

"Slice those rocks, Calvin!" Kevin shouted.

"Okay!" Calvin said and moved his hooves, cutting the rocks from the outside.

Mindy and Passion were angered.

"Kevin and Calvin, will is always you two to fight while we just watch, I and Mindy came to help you and so we will!" Passion said, pushing a button.

The hooves moved forward and two arms sliced the rocks.

A laser beam formed quickly and cut the creature in half, it formed back together.

"Huh?"

It leaped into the air.

"I know what it needs…" Mindy said.

The machine kicked it, hard.

Mindy smiled at Calvin and Kevin.

"We told you we could fight." She said.

"Yes, I am sorry about it."

"No problem just let us do some of the dirty work you two are doing."

"Yes."

"Thank you." Passion said.

"Mindy, Passion, and Calvin, we are near to the end of this." Kevin said with a smile.

A hoof pushed through the door, the whole robot pushed.

"Time to explore." Kevin commended.

"Yes it is." Mindy agreed.

The three walked out of robot.

"I'll stay here just in case another creature comes." Passion said.

The robot followed them, Mindy, Calvin, and Kevin, armed and wearing spacesuits hopped.

All around them, was a cold factory-like area, machines to creature were on the walls, water floated, chemicals were in the air and spelled, dark, only the light from them shined on their heads.

"Why would they creative on the moon, these creatures?" Calvin asked.

"Could it be that this is a life-less place, plenty of room to create these creatures, play with things that we have on earth and then creative something out of it, something to destroy us."

Passion said, coldly.

"Stop!" shouted an orange alien. He switched on the gravity and air with a single button.

"Who are you!" Mindy asked with her laser hoof pointing at the alien.

"I am, the king and life holder to these creatures along with my own, we have been trying to colonize your planet." he said,

"Why are you doing so?" Mindy asked, again.

"The purpose is simple, our planet is dead and we must move on to another planet, similar to yours, we have toyed with your elements to make those "monster" as you call them, we have been waiting just for you three to arrive to try to kill us."

A wave of his hand and four monsters arrived, and destroyed the machine in seconds.

"What are going to do, now?" he said, calmly.

Passion leaped out of the machine and landed on the ground.

They watched as the monster grabbed them with their hands, opened their mouths and put them on their tongues.

Passion and Mindy fired a special liquid acid ray at them from their tails.

"Where did that come from?" Calvin asked.

"An invention, I created for an acid."

The monster slowly began to dissolve.

She fired at the others.

"Not forgetting you!" Passion said and fired at the orange alien, he also melted.

Meanwhile on Earth, the monsters, all of them dissolved and disappeared.

Ponies around Ponyville and Equestria wide cheered.

"Now let's get home." Passion said, she noticed the machine.

"We can't." Mindy said, sadly.

"No." Calvin and Kevin said, both feeling like crying.

Passion looked ahead and saw a spacecraft

"It couldn't happen." Passion and Mindy said in wonder. "We destroyed them and saved the world with the help from you ponies!" They said and hugged them.

The General pony walked out from the spacecraft. The sound of it got their attention.

"Thank you; Calvin, Kevin, Mindy and Passion, you ponies have saved the world from a nightmare."  
"We give most credit to Mindy and Passion, now let's go home." Kevin said, smiling at the group.

"I am curious, how did you not use the space area?" Kevin asked.

"We had a back-up for because somehow we knew you needed help, we discovered all you needed is a lift, and we can do that." The General pony answered with a laugh.

The spacecraft flew down to Earth.

A service was held for the commander.

Everypony was dressed in fancy clothes.

"We miss you." Passion said, tearing up.

The cloud lifted and nighttime was in the air.

"Will you saved the world, what else are you going to do, Passion?" asked Passion's colt friend.

They were walking along.

"Oh, maybe I am not done quite yet." She said, smiling at the stars.

THE END.


End file.
